Dark Illusions
by Namaco
Summary: haiatusHarry thought his life couldn't get any more complicated when he stumbled across a very powerful Genie. He was proven wrong the second the genie introduced himself as Salazar Slytherin. Harry will have a hard time figuring whose wish is
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I haven't got anything planned for this fic so we have nine choices for pairings for Harry. It will be a vote. If I decide to continue the fic that is.

Harry/Hermione

Harry/Ron

Harry/Ginny

Harry/Draco

Harry/Cho

Harry/Salazar

Harry/ Luna

Harry/OC

Harry/Bill

Those are the only options I'm afraid. The voting will end by chapter five. And by chapter six tallied and posted. Any suggestions for other characters will have to be submitted to me later.

Disclaimer: The idea of this came from I dream of genie, so it's not all that original. I don't own **_Harry_** Potter. But I do know a **_hairy _**potter

Warnings: mild cussing all five Books spoilers

Dark Illusions

Chapter one: New Beginnings

* * *

Harry potter was not a happy boy. He never had been. Never had the time. When he was a baby, his parents were killed by a dark wizard who wanted to kill him, but the spell he used back fired. Then he was sent to live with his aunt and Uncle for ten years. 

But Harry was never to truly know what family was, because his were abusive. Physically and mentally abused.

When he was eleven he was sent to a wizard school that offered many things. Like having to face his parent's killer five times and barely come out alive. And getting to know his godfather, who was wrongfully sent to Azkaban, a wizard prison, before he was killed. And making friends who time and again betrayed him and made up with him, leaving him and coming back.

Harry Potter was not a happy boy; he was beaten, burdened, and unloved. And at the moment Harry was a fifteen-year-old boy trying getting some rest.

"Potter!" Dudley called, thumping him over the head with fat fist. "Wake up, were here."

Harry wanted to resist waking but knew it to be a pointless waist of time. He yawned stretching his arms over his head. He blinked away the sleep in his eyes before his gaze focused on the large whale like boy in front of him illuminated by the moonlight.

"You have got to be kidding me." He stated staring at the mansion he was to be living in for the remainder of the summer. His Uncle had finally gotten a raise and had booked a summer long vacation for his family at some summer home. Dumbledore insisted that he had to stay with them for the whole summer, something Harry disagreed with. Prophecy be damned. But had been forced to tag along as extra baggage.

He had of course expected the mansion not to look like this. Like something out of the Adams family. It was rather large and if he were a Hufflepuff he would let himself say it gave him the Heebie-jeebies.

"Don't worry Potter, you'll probably be dead before the end of the summer anyhow." Uncle Vernon said smiling evilly.

Ever since the end of the year threats from the Order the Dursley's had been treating him better, but not by much.

"If I was lucky I could be dead right now." He mumbled to himself. He unfastened his seat belt and stepped out of the car.

They had moved to a mountain range somewhere in Ireland. It was beautiful, mountains surrounding it, looking like Hog warts, and a forest beside it. The mansion would have reminded him of Hogwarts, if there had been a lake. But for all its beauty there was a catch. They were miles away from civilizations, no pizzas, no people and no malls. The mall was a particular sour spot for Harry. He had been planning on entering muggle London and shopping for clothes that summer sick of Dudley's hand me downs. But they left so quickly he never got the chance.

His life, he concluded could not get any worse.

"Try to smile boy and fix your ruddy clothes, you look like a beggar." His uncle Vernon shot at him. "If the owners find anything remotely strange about you…" He stated.

'What would you expect, when all you give me to wear are you sons hand me downs.' Harry thought, ignoring his uncle rants.

Vernon tuned around and knocked on the large black wooden doors. Two people, the Jadestones, answered the door. They were the couple that owned the house and would be offering rooms to Harry's family.

"Oh, how splendid you brought four people instead of three." The women said with pleasure.

Harry rolled his eyes. His uncle had failed to mention him in hopes of the family not having enough rooms, and Harry having to sleep in the car.

Mr. Jadestone reached out a hand in greeting to Uncle Vernon "What a pleasure." he said "You must be Mr.Dursley."

"Please," His uncle said. "Call me Vernon."

"As long all of you call me Jack. And my wife Lacy." He then turned to his Aunt Petunia. "And you must be Petunia. How lovely to meet you." His wife gave a similar greeting but only curtsied.

Jack grinned looking over a Dudley. "Why you must be Dudley. Your quite the…" Jack seemed at a loss for words. "Suited teenager." He decided.

Harry mentally grinned. He caught the pause between words, but the rest of his family, being the slow minded bunch, as they were had not.

Jack then set his sights on Harry. His grin broadened. And his wife squealed. "How splendid, a you brought a little one with you." He said. "It's been a long time since a family brought a child to our home." He said. Lacy nodded agreeing with her husband, while ruffling his hair making even messier than it had been. "It will be nice having a boy around the house. How old are you son eleven? Twelve?" Jack asked.

Harry had to say he had never been so offended in his life. He knew that His glasses made his emerald eye look wider than normal and more innocent. And that he was not as tall as an average teenager, coming only to the height of a very tall first year. But this was just plain insulting. He was just about to tell them exactly how old he was when his Uncle Vernon stopped him.

"Why he's going to be twelve in July." His Uncle spoke for him. Harry gapped for two reasons. One his uncle just told these people he was eleven and two he actually knew his birth month. Miracles never cease. "Isn't that right boy?" His uncle asked voice straining.

Harry sighed, there was no way around it. "Yes, Uncle Vernon. My name is Harry." He introduced himself.

"Oh, he's your Nephew then?" Lacy questioned.

Petunia piped up this time a smile on her face. "Oh, yes. He's my sister's son. Terrible shame it was when they were killed in a car accident when the Bo…Harry was one." His aunt said.

Harry wanted to glare at his aunt, knowing that it was a lie, but he doubted telling these muggles that his parents were killed by a homicidal wizard would go over very well.

Lacy gasped in horror, and hugged Harry to her chest. "Don't worry Harry, where here for you." She said. And Jack nodded ushering everyone into the house.

'Don't worry she said…why do I get the feeling I just became her knew stuffed doll.'

They walked into the house, and Harry had to stop and catch his breath after viewing the inside. It may have resembled the Monsters home from the outside but on the inside it was Buckingham palace. Every thing from the floor to the walls were tan and white. All the furniture with, its intricate designs, red and gold. Reminding him of Gryffindor.

Jack led them through the house telling them where everything was and such. "And this will be you floor Vernon." He said leading them to the second floor of the house. "Dudley will get his own floor right above. And as we weren't expecting you Harry, you can have the top floor, though its not decorated like the rest. We live on the main floor below." And this is the game room…"

* * *

Harry sighed as he stepped off the elevator that went to every floor of the house. He had found that every floor had it's own color scheme. His aunt and uncles had green and blue ever where, unfortunately, the colors clashed. Dudley had purple and pink, something Harry had found extremely funny. 

And his was pure white. Not that he minded terribly, but having to live in a space that resembled Heaven…well.

Harry walked around checking in every room. And Bathrooms. He had found a broom closet, with the oldest brooms he had ever seen. They reminded him of the one that Hogwarts had to offer. He would have to check them out later. He knew the chances of them being flying brooms zero to none. He had already been told if the Jadestones where not wizards and he would have to be careful.

Looking in the last room, he smiled. Out of all the rooms on the fourth floor this one had to be his favorite. It was the largest and whitest. But the above the bed and on the walls were carvings of phoenixes. The Jadestones had told him that the fourth floor had never been touched before. It had remained the way it was for centuries. Though they did go see it once, so that .He dragged his trunk into the room and rested it at the foot of his bed.

'It could be worse. I could be living with green and silver.' Harry said shivering at the thought of Slytherin colors.

He sat down on the bed, and dust came shooting up. He would have to see about getting the floor clean before he left. With a sigh he used a cleaning charm on the bed.

The Minister after so long of dining the Dark Lords return in order to get back on the peoples good side had offered Harry and the rest of the population over the age of fourteen legal rights to use a wand. Harry had jumped at the chance, grinning, as he wanted to tell his uncle. But Dumbledore had sent him a letter telling him not to tell the muggles he could use magic. The reason Harry did not know, but it was another secret he was keeping him from.

Harry fell back onto the now clean bed and smiled. He snuggled deeper into it and sighed. His hand then brushed something hard under the pillow. He reached down under it, and grasped something hard. Taking his hand from under the pillow, Harry looked at the object. It was a large glass ball looking like the crystal balls in divination. It looked quite dirty and Harry was tempted to rub the crystal clean, and lifted his hands to just that when…

"Harry darling come down to dinner!" He heard Lacy shout. Then the sound of her foot steps retreating.

Harry placed the ball back on the bed, his hand absently sliding down it as he stood and left the pearly room. He never noticed the mists that left the ball, as he walked through the door. That shut as he departed.

Inside the previously occupied room, a tall dark haired figure collapsed on the bed. "One thousand years, and you'd think they would have changed the color scheme of the room."

The figure stood and crossed to the mirror hanging on the opposite wall. He ran his hand through his tangled mess of raven hair, and within second it laid flat and neat, down to his shoulder. His glowing green eyes twinkled in excitement. "Haven't seen a mirror in years. But you still got it." He said cheekily.

The man turned from the mirror and looked down at his naked body. He waved a pale hand over himself and large luxurious emerald and silver robes adorned him clinging to his figure and showing his muscles. "Look out world I'm back. And they thought Satan was evil!"

* * *

Ok, so what do you think, since I only did this fic cause I was bored I was thinking of not going on with it. If you think I should tell me then, because I'm making this fic up off the top of my head. I decided to get it up here before someone else does. I need at least **_five reviews_** to continue. And if someone else has this idea already, sorry, I haven't read it. The real plot to the story will most likley show up in chapter five.

* * *

**Next time on Dark Illusions**

"W…who are Y…you?"

"Take a guess."

"Oh my god!"

"No…but your close."

If I get enough reviews to right it. Seeing as I haven't even started.

Hate yah…I mean I luv yah Byez!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, everyone Before you read. I'm happy you reviewed. Also If anyone doesn't mind I'd be ever so happy for a beta. I was going to ask this Raven guy if he'd do so for me, however he never emailed me back. So if you want the chapter earlier than anyone else…Oh and to my Beta for My Tainted Blue Rose. Sorry my computer caught a virus and the email and word doc was disabled. I should have the next chapter to you after I type it. **

**Hi this isn't an update but instead is me getting rid of the voting thing, turns out your not aloud to, what a shame really any way, i'm reloading the chapters and might add another one on soon, but my priority lies of my tainted blue rose, i'm having trouble deciding something, so i'm about to go consult my beta bye!**

For most of his life Harry had been criticized about the way he looked, people had always called him a worthless street rat. Grown ups telling him to get clothes that fit, and children trying to pull his pants down. And do to their humongous size, usually succeeding . That would be why it came as more than a shock to the teen, when Lacy and Jack found him to look innocent, with his overly large clothes. Of course, though he would rather strangle himself than admit it to anyone else, Harry had a Slytherin side. And that side allowed him to see when he would be able to use this type of situation to his advantage. Say like going to the mall, and having not to spend any money what so ever.

Admit it, you all think he would make a devious little Slytherin. Too bad he's stuck eing a devious gryffindor, the only one of it's kind.

"Harry darling can you pass me the biscuits?" Lacy asked. She held out her hands expectedly.

Harry smiled kindly at her, lifting the biscuit off the table and handing the bowl to her. Lacy grabbed the bowl from him taking a biscuit and handing him one. "Dear, do you need help cutting your meat?" She asked him.

Harry looked down quickly to hide his scowl. Of course he didn't need help cutting the steak. "Yes, that would be lovely Lacy." He said. Harry blinked at her with big innocent eyes as she leaned over and began to cut the steak into little even pieces. 'that's right keep it up, make them fall in love with you and manipulate them.'

Lacy pushed her blonde hair out of her eyes and began to slowly cut the steak into pieces. She smiled happily before giggling. "Oh Harry I love your hair." she stated, and jack leaned over and tousled his hair.

And for all the annoyance Harry received from the Jadestones. He believed the moment was worth it just to see how his Aunt and Uncle sputtered and spat out their drinks in surprise. After years of telling him to get a hair cut, Harry felt this was the perfect punishment. He was going to milk it for all that it was worth.

"Oh, yes my aunt loves it as well, don't you Aunty Pity." Harry said softly.

His aunt's eyes widened, and did a rather comical imitation of a deer caught by head lights. "Oh, umm yes ever so much."

Lacy nodded satisfied. "Oh, but aunty Pity? What a peculiar name." She said directing her thought towards Harry. And before his aunt could but in Harry looked down to hide his smile. He had always been good at coming up with an extravagant story out of no where. Romance was his specialty.

"Oh, What a Pity her name is as well. One day my aunt was walking into a store when a rather large pit bull walked up to her and peed on her leg. My aunt being the kind hearted women she is bent down to pick up the dog, however she was wearing a very large coat that day, and a police officer mistook her and the pit-bull for two dogs humping. This could happen easily from the angle he was facing."

Harry's shoulder shook in laughter of which Lacy and mistook for the jerk of tears. Oh but he had tears, only they weren't at all remorseful.

"Oh, Vernon, What happened, did you complain."

Harry laughed harder, knowing that his uncle could not call him red faced, because the jadestones liked him. Oh he was definitely milking this.

Vernon avoided Petunia's eyes. "Oh umm no it was an easy misunderstanding, we just….um let the dogs go." Vernon said, he had to bite his lip a moment later when petunia stomped hard on his foot..

Harry had to hold onto the table to keep from falling off his chair. The Jadestone have just become my two most favorite people.

Grinning Harry decided to pick up another conversation, the broom closet really had him curious. "So Lacy…" He began trying the name out and decided he thought it sounded too mundane. "This house seems rather old."

"Oh it's been in the family for years" Jack said. "Our family bught it off a dying women in the early thirties. Legend has it that this house belonged one to a Evil wizard that was vanquished by the local villagers. But his spirit takes revenge on all of the families that lived in it. Each family would have a member that died of unexplainable circumstances."

Harry tilted his head in contemplation. "Unexplainable circumstances." He repeated.

Jack shrugged. "The women my family bought the house was fond dead in her bath tub. Only their was no water in the tub, she had not marks on her body, and she had suffered not heart attacks, nor did her body just shut down. She was just dead."

Harry looked away spooked. He could not get the picture of Cedric's body lying their motionless.

"But that's just legend and mysteries. I've lived in this house my whole life and I'm just fine. Though…"

Dudley who had sunk low in his chair when the legend had begun to be told spoke up. Or more like squeaked up. "Though what?"

Jack looked over at Harry a his eyes softening. "I've yet to be to the tallest floor of the house for more than a day."

Harry didn't even bat an eyelash, 'oh great another mystery for me to solve, because the goddess knows I can't go a month without one.'

* * *

Harry entered the library. He decided he might needed some time to himself and the thought of being in the blindingly white rooms were not at all tempting. He made his way around the scattered chairs of the huge library, only to trip on the carpet. He was rather clumsy when he wasn't really paying attention. Annoyed with himself Harry scanned the rows of books that were at his disposal, according to Jack.

"I wonder if they have anything interesting in this house to read. Jack did say the house might have belonged to a wizard. Oh, what is this?" He asked himself. It was rather dusty and worn looking book, the kind he'd see in the school library. Pulling off the shelf Harry examined the cover and almost dropped the book in shock. Their in metal silver writing across the cover…

_The journal of Salazar Slytherin_.

What where the chances. Still slightly freaked out Harry was cautious to open the book. He wondered if he should just hand it over to Dumbledore, but knew the older Wizard wouldn't let him see it again. Still apprehensive he tenderly opened the book.

_Fear for what is real. Look within these pages and witness the undying truth. (Ok people I'm taking a quote from Nigh Jasmine, so don't get angry) What you shall read will scare you. Will frighten you, will wake the demons of fear with in your reality. And from this you will realize it was all a lie. All lies. It was not insanity that drove my lust. No. It was madness…_

Harry snapped the book shut in confusion. He hadn't understood any of that. But from what he read, he could decipher that Slytherin was not all there. Shaking his head Harry placed the book in the cover of his jacket intent on reading more later. He now had a vague idea of who the wizard was that lived here. Or might have.

* * *

Harry stepped off the elevator yawning. It had been an eventful day, and all he wanted to do now was rest. Ignoring the way the moon shown making the whole white floor look creepy he made his way to his proclaimed room. Stepping into it he switched on a light and made his way over to his trunk not bothering to look around. He threw on a pair of nighters, and flopped onto the bed. Throwing the covers over himself Harry snuggle into a pillow and prepared to fall asleep. The sound of light breathing beside him was helping to lull him into slumber…

'Light Breathing!'

Flipping over in the bed in shock Harry's bright green eyes met dark forest ones.

"Ah…" He started preparing to scream in shock when his voice was muffled by a pair of rough hand.

His green eyes were wide as he let his gaze wonder the stranger face. The man had pale skin that rivaled the Malfoy's, and Hair so black one could compare it a the dark of night.

Harry bit down on the hand covering his mouth and the stranger gasped in pain. In his haste to get away Harry wiggled himself into the sheet and rolled out of bed then landed with a thump on the ground. Growling in pain The Gryffindor untangled him self from the sheet, and quickly stood. 'I really am too clumsy'

The stranger raised a dark eye brow, smirking in amusement, the pain in his hand obviously forgotten. The dark haired man, gracefully exited the bed, a dire contrast to Harry's earlier display.

"Well, at least now I know I'm not working for an idiot." The man stated sarcastically.

Harry frowned glaring at the man. "Who in the world do you think your calling an…" Harry paused, he was getting side tracked. "Get out or… Or…"

The man tilted his head, even more amused. "Or what you'll scream?"

Harry growled. "I don't know what you want you perverted old man, but the Aur-police will see to it that you don't get it."

The man rolled his eyes. "You must be an heir to Gryffindor, only they would say something so idiotic."

Harry gapped, he took a step back. "You, You're a wizard."

The stranger rolled his eyes crossing his arms over his robes. "And the clothes didn't give that away. Do you want a cookie?"

Harry flicked wand out of his long sleeves. "You're a wizard too…"

"What does Voldemort want now?"

The man blinked in confusion. "Who in the world is Volfermit."

Harry almost tripped over his feet when he realized the man was genuinely confused. No servant of Voldemort would ever say his name wrong. "Where have you been under a rock?" He asked.

"More along the lines of being trapped in a bottle."

Harry stared at the man, "What?"

The man sighed. "Every time… Ok, you are my master. I am your genie." He stated each word slowly as if talking to a one year old.

Harry flopped himself down on the ground unable to stand after that shock. "Your kidding. This isn't one of Voldemort's practical jokes right?"

The man groaned. "No, and who is the Baldywart guy you keep mentioning?"

"Gods, if you a wizard/Genie shouldn't you know."

The Genie snorted. "Well maybe if had not been asleep for the last seventy years. An why aren't you more freaked out by this."

Harry place his wand in his sleeve. "I've resigned myself to always have odd things happen to me. And Voldemort is the heir of Slytherin bent on the destruction of all things muggle, and me." He said.

The Genie smirked. "So I have an heir again?" Slytherin questioned.

Harry blanched staring at the man in horror. "W…who are Y…you?" He stuttered.

"Take a guess."

Harry should have seen in. The man's journal, the legend, the oddly familiar looks to that of a teenage Tom Riddle.

"Oh my god!"

"No…but your close." The man said smirking darkly, clearly he liked Harry's reaction.

Harry was scared, this man was back, Slytherin was back, He'd go join Voldemort then the whole world would be doomed, and…

Harry rubbed his throat nervously. "Wait… You're my genie don't I have control over you."

Salazar shrugged. "Not really, you can make wishes, but beside that I have free rule. It's quite simple really there are five rules one you have an infinite number of wishes. Two no wishing that has to do with love. Three no wishing to bring back the dead. Four no wishing me free." Salazar ignored Harry's snort. "And five No wishing for a way out of fate. If you wish to win a race, I will not be able to grant it. That would be up to you."

Harry paled. "So you can do what ever you want…Then I have my first wish."

Salazar nodded. "Yes?"

Harry closed his eyes. "I wished you would never leave my side, and I'd be the only one able to see and hear you."

Now it was Salazar turn to blanch. He choked and glared at the youth. "That's more then one wish."

Harry grinned finding a loop hole. "Yes, but it wasn't against the rules."

Salazar raised an eye brow. "How…Slytherin of you."

Harry groaned sick of people saying that. "I'm no Slytherin."

Salazar looked at the mess of covers on the floor remembering the younger mans earlier display of balance."Indeed."

Harry closed his eyes, and passed out unable to take any more.

Salazar mused with himself before striding over, bending down, and picking the surprising light boy up. He placed the boy in bed.

"I think I've taken a liking to you, you little brat. But don't think I won't get you back for that last wish." He muttered, then climbed into the bed himself, unable to leave the boys side. He completely missed the journal that he accidentally kicked under the bed.

Yeah that would be all people that would be all. So what did you think, was it good ok nice boring, ok yeah it was boring, but I'm only getting stared, here are some out takes to the next chapter.

* * *

"I don't hate your reality; I just substitute it for my own."

"So what would the difference be between fiction and reality?"

"Fiction makes more since."

"Harry lets go shopping."

"Salazar you can't keep blowing up women skirts."

"Then what's the fun in being invisible?"

"Salazar! Stop throwing the balls at Jacks head."

"It's not my fault he can't catch them."

"He can't see you throwing them!"


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Illusions

chapter three

**_This contains _slash_ in the near future_**

(An: Also so everyone knows, yes Harry is short but not at all that short that he truly in the height of an eleven year old. Actually he's more the height of a thirteen year old, the Jadestones are just idiotsI have taken all the reviews I got and have decided that I will just have to make this a slash. Mostly because I feel like it, and also because…no just because I feel like it.)

Harry could here the breathing of the older man sliding against his neck. He debated opening his eyes, but decided to wait a little longer. Maybe if he prayed hard enough he'd open his eyes to find it all to be a dream.

"So are you going to pretend to sleep or open your eyes?"

An amused Salazar asked the boy who lived. Harry scowled his eyes still closed. 'Damn, I knew that wouldn't work.' He grumbled in his head as his eyes slid open to look at former dark wizard.

Harry stared at him. And stared. And stared, "Gah! Put some clothes on you fiend!" Harry shouted throwing his arms over his eyes.

Salazar tilted his head curiously, "Now why would I want to do that."

Harry whimpered in all his innocence. "Dear Merlin protect this innocent!" He screamed blushing furiously. "Why are you in my bed naked?"

Salazar shrugged. "I got hot last night."

Harry coughed. "Then why didn't you just sleep on the floor or something!"

Salazar stood from the bed and stretched his arms up. "Ahhh! You were a good cuddle."

Harry blinked a few time trying to comprehend this statement. "You snuggled me naked in bed through the whole night."

"Well no, I was molesting you for an hour as well."

"What!"

Salazar cringed, "I was kidding not so loud, be glad we're to high up for the rest of the house to hear you."

As Harry groaned and closed his eye and fell back on the bad, Salazar knew he couldn't tell the green eyed boy that he was in fact not kidding, ever.

Harry just knew he stumbled in on something over his head.

Such is life.

* * *

Harry tried to forceout of his mindthe fact the Salazar Slytherin was gazing at him as he rummaged through the closet full of clothes. He picked through each of the items in his closet but could not for the life of him find anything good to wear.

This extracted a very painful groan from the teenager as he found something new to add to the list of things that screwed his life. He closed his eyes and reached in for a shirt and jeans and hoped they would do. Lucky for his they matched, and o his surprise looked newer than any of the other items in his closet. 'I must have never worn this before.' he thought to himself as he walked across the hall into the bathroom to dress. He didn't see the smirk that set of Salazar's face as he left. Not that Salazar would have wanted him to, he didn't want the boy to think he had something to do with the clothes in he closet. Not that he did of course. Salazar Slytherin was not nice, but decidedly not quite evil either.

As Harry buttoned his pants up and failed to notice that they fit perfect, or the shirt he wore was not three sizes too big, he began to ponder on what he would wish for.

"To stop Voldemort, no not only was it against the rules, but it was felt like he'd be cheating life like that.

Maybe something stupid like a life time supply of chocolate frogs, he'd be such an addict, or maybe a cure for cancer, or the common cold. H had so many options to choose from, however nothing really appealed to him.

You see Harry was a full of morals and such, and having already had the use of magic at his beck and call, he saw no reason as to why he would have to ask all that much from Salazar, so trivial things did not appeal.

Also the thought to tell Dumbledore was largely in him mind, yet he would not pursue it, knowing the old man would use Salazar in someway to get to Voldemort, and Harry being a pawn himself knew he rather not give a chess piece to Dumbledore at all.

That was when he realized the use of Salazar Slytherin. Voldemort. He would not have Salazar kill him, but help Harry do so. The Genie was his on way ticket to training this summer and he would not let the chance pass over him.

He walked out of the bathroom and back to his room. Where Salazar sat waiting for him on his bed. "Come on then."

Salazar perked up. "You have another wish."

Harry nodded. 'actually it's more of a command, but we can get to that later, right now I need food, and you might as well…do you even need to eat.'

Salazar glared, "Though I may have lived without it for a while I can assure you that I do in fact need to eat I am human."

Harry rolled his eyes as he walked down the hall Salazar in tow. He debated taking the elevator, but with a genie and a wand he felt lazy enough, would take any chance he got to work harder than necessary.

Lost in his thoughts, he tripped over the two steps in the hall and banged his shin on the top lip. "I'd wish I were less clumsy…" he hissed with pain.

With sigh he heaved himself up and continued to the kitchen to get ready for his firs real day here.

Salazar followed after him, muttering a soft as you wish.

* * *

Dudley looked up from the breakfast tanbled as he heard the kitchen door slam open and his cousin stepped into the room with a rather disgruntled sort of expression. He glared at the boy in his head.

'That pompous moron, thinking he was so great, I'll show him, maybe if I embarrass him in front of he Jadestones they would hate him as much as I do. He is a freak after all…He's a freak because…because…damn I forgot why he was a freak.'

So with Dudley's high intelligence level the fat lard devised a devious brilliant and the best plane for humiliation his iq could muster. He stuck his foot out to trip the boy.

It's actually kind of sad. But you have to understand, that we can not blame him. The way a child turns out has a fifty percent chance having to do with the way a parent raises him. And Vernon and petunia Dursley raised Dudley he only way they wanted Spoiled, and stupid.

Dudley looked around the kitchen and saw that everyone was in fact here, which would make Harry's humiliation much more enjoyable.

He watched as his cousin walked no floated on his foot, without tripping or tumbling. In fact the other boy felt like nothing as he stepped on Dudley's foot and walked on. Dudley blinked in surprise. 'must be another freak thing.' He dismissed.

Harry, was not known to fall to such obvious tricks, and he did indeed know the exact moment he walked on his cousins foot, and was far more than surprised that he did not fall flat on his face.

Actually he felt like he had stepped on air actually he still felt like he was on air. 'How the…'

Harry gracefully sat down in the chair he had preoccupied last night. He turned to Salazar with burning curiosity in his eyes. Harry was, as I told you no means stupid, so he knew that his accidental wish on the stairs ha something to do with his sudden grace.

He graced a smirking (I swear does he have an other facial expressions) Salazar with a questioning glance, not wanting to ask him directly knowing it would look awkward if he began to talk to him self.

Salazar caught on quickly. "Well you wished not to be so clumsy, so I gave you the grace of he elves."

Harry coughed to cover up his yelp of surprise. He looked up at the table to note everyone staring at him. "Oh, sorry getting a cold."

Lacy stood with concern and began to fuss over him like a mother would a crying baby.

As she did this Salazar continued on. "And besides it suited you. You may not be tall ranging about 5' 7", but you have the other quality of an elf any how. Perfect face long hair beautiful eyes…"

Harry blushed as Salazar continue on listing things about Harry's perfection.

Lacy rubbed his back. "Oh honey are you getting a fever you seem flushed.

"…Why I bet these mundane muggles have never seen you with out glasses…"

Harry's eyebrows furrowed. That was actually true, in a way. The muggles had not seen him without glasses for years. Speaking of appearances.

"Oh, Lacy it's awful; really I think I caught the cold from my useless pajamas. You see, my uncle ran into some very bad business with some mafia guy named Malone. He lost us thousands, so we had to cut back a lot. But don't blame him Mr., Malone played a rather nasty trick on my uncle. And I being as nice as I could, I donated all my clothes to be sold and now I haven't much to wear at night."

John shook his head. "That just will not do my boy, why don't I take you to the mall, it's only an hours drive."

Vernon was fizzling with anger. "Now you don't have to do…"

"Nonsense." Cut in lacy, "We insist, you might as well take Dudley here as well, a boy his age should not have to wear such ridiculous bow ties, he reminds me of that American character peewee Herman only quite larger." She announced as she fussed over Harry again.

Aunt Petunia looked as if a lemon was lodged into her mouth as the woman criticized the fashions she picked out for Dudley herself. But held her tongue and instead chose to glare at Harry who was covering his mouth once again to keep from laughing. How he loved having an over active imagination.

Salazar watched the proceedings amused. "Interesting." 'it seems that my little Gryffindor has a little Slytherin to him as well. My scheming little Gryffindor.

Jack stood and pushed in his chair. "Ok everyone be ready in an hour we'll leave for the mall then."

* * *

Harry settled down into the library to read, he would pass the hour that way.

Harry turned the pages of a fictional novel he found enjoyable, enjoying his slight escape from the world.

Salazar listened as the pages turned in pattern. He was bored and he needed a conversation desperately. "Boy?"

Harry continued reading absorbed in his book.

"Boy?" Came another agitated attempt.

"Boy!" Salazar shouted when he was ignored.

Harry snapped the book shut in irritation. "What?"

Salazar glared. "Medusa! You and the stupid book, why are you so mesmerized when you read?"

Harry sighed. "It's complicated."

"I have time."

"A good story is like a play it takes you away from all bothers in life and whisks you into it's pages. Through its word you imagine yourself just being one of the characters and live as such. Its your escape from reality.

Salazar contemplated this. So you fall into a story to escape your own?. You coward."

Harry gapped. "What!"

"A story is your escape because you fear what you must face. You fear your fate so you run from it. But soon reality will be what you can no longer run from.'

Why should I face I, what has reality got for me, I enjoy my reality why reject it."

Salazar snorted. "I don't reject your reality I just substitute it for my own."

"So what would be the difference between fiction and reality?" He said sadly as he glanced at his watch. It was time to leave anyway.

Salazar picked the forgotten book off the table. "Fiction makes more sense."

* * *

Harry had finally gotten the short end of the stick when he was forced to drive to the mall in the Dursley's car, as they trailed the Jadestones. Though none talked to him, he still felt uncomfortable. Mostly because the Dursley's car only seated four, two in the from and two in the back. This would mean that Harry would have to sit on Salazar's lap. Not that Slytherin protested much. However the almighty Slytherin wished the boy would stop wiggling every three seconds.

Salazar leaned forward and whispered in the boy's ear. "Your family can not see me, you have a blanket covering your hovering ass, however I will give us away somehow if you don't stop moving."

Harry glared. "oh and why would you do that."

"Because you giving me a very big problem."

Harry gapped as he realized what the man meant. "You are big pervert, is that the only thing you ever think about and stop telling me what to do. I don't understand you at all." Harry snapped.

"It's a control freak thing I wouldn't let you understand." Salazar retorted cheekily earning him a wiggle.

* * *

They arrived at the mall five minutes after two, giving them plenty of time to do their shopping. When the Jadestone suggested they all split up however Harry made an excuse to go to the bathroom. The minute their back were turned Harry snuck away to do his shopping on his own.

(Ok I'm skipping all the trying on clothes and stuff, because all the fics I read where Harry goes shopping usually end up being stupid and unimportant also slightly annoying, for those who are disappointed for now on I'll just give a description of what he is wearing before in the chapters to follow)

Harry stopped by once at a khaki store but almost threw up reminded of how mush it reminded him of Malfoy. (No offense I wear this stuff as well)

So most of the clothes he purchased ended up being dark and punk like. (I also wear this most of the time. Damn I wear whatever the hell I feel like wearing actually.)

In the end Harry took a seat in the food court and waited for the jadestones to walk by and notice him. But it did take a while. Of which Salazar got really bored.

"Salazar I understand you bored."

"Yeah?"

"And I understand you want something to do. However…"

"Huh?"

"Stop blowing the skirts up on women! It's rude and perverted!"

"How I'm not interested in women."

Salazar walked up to his latest victim and yanked down her under wear for good measure.

"Then what's the fun in being invisible."

* * *

Harry grumbled to himself about the stupidity.

Harry looked at the ball in his hand queerly. "Why am I out here too."

Harry sighed. "Two reasons, you can't really stray to far from me, and Jack wanted to play some ball. I think he's making up for lost time from his never going to have son."

Salazar watched as Harry casually threw the ball to jack who caught it happily and tossed it back, then at the bucket of balls that lay at Harry sighed. He grinned in happiness, as he directed the next ball Harry threw way over Jack head.

Jack gasped. "What an arm!" Harry raised an eye brow at the other wizard.

Salazar grabbed the bucket and approached jock slowly, he then began to toss all the ball at his head. That all bounced off and he'd pick them up to throw again.

Harry snorted. "Twisted sense of humor, but I guess since I find it funny as well I have a twisted sense of humor as well."

Harry shook his head before approaching the pair intent on helping Jack.

"Salazar! Stop throwing the balls at Jacks head."

"It's not my fault he can't catch them."

"He can't see you throwing them!"

Harry snapped angrily, though he was mostly amused with the othr antics.

* * *

Hi everyone, I don't have a word preview for next Chapter ready and it's late so I'll just tell you some things that happen. Salazar drives, Harry comes by a knew look very knew, and they both learn the trouble of foot ball…or soccer what ever. Also they realize staying out of the war is impossible.

Namaco(inspirationalisn'tit)


End file.
